Society's Child
by MissMinnie08
Summary: YAY! Another song ficcie to Society's Child by Janis Ian. Hinata and Naruto find love in one another, but their blossoming love crushes under family pressures. Oneshot.


Hiashi watched his daughter's futile fight against Neji during one of their training sessions. The girl could not stop smiling! She would get knocked down, hit against a wall, chakra points shut off, kicked in the stomach, but she would always get back up. Always wear a smile. Though recently he had been acknowledging her strength, it was unusual for her to be in such a mood. It was distracting her.

"Hinata." Hiashi called out, stopping the sparing match between her and Neji.

"Y-yes F-Father?" she stuttered with difficulty, her side ached and her chest hurt.

"Why are you smiling so? It is distracting you." Hiashi said in a disapproving manner. Her smile dimmed, but was still there.

"Oh, I…w-well I…" she tried getting out, but started the blush madly. Hiashi cocked a brow and waited for her answer.

"Umm…I uhh…h-have a d-d-date tonight." She whispered, her face flaming a darker red. Hiashi was surprised, yet didn't show it.

"Who?" he asked her, he didn't want just anybody dating his sixteen year old daughter. In fact he wasn't sure if he wanted her dating at all.

"Umm…y-you'll m-meet him t-t-tonight. I w-want you t-to meet h-him." She said vaguely. Hiashi was about to reply, but thought otherwise. If he was to meet him tonight, there was no need to rush things, he could wait. He nodded his head in response.

"Keep your mind on the fight, not on your date." He told her sternly. She bowed, and turned back to her cousin. Relief flooding through her veins; _he didn't forbid me, he didn't forbid my date._ She was extremely happy and again proved difficult to focus on the fight, but because she didn't want her father to change his mind, she made sure that her skills improved at least a little than last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata was in her room getting ready; she was brushing her deep midnight blue hair in front of the mirror when her mind started to think back to last night.

_Hinata was walking with Naruto to his favorite ramen shop, her heart soaring and her cheeks pink, he had asked her to eat lunch with him. Just them, together, alone. Well it wasn't really a date, they just happened to be in the training grounds together, and when he got hungry, had asked her to eat with him. But that didn't dampen her spirits._

_Naruto looked down at the girl beside him and smiled; he couldn't believe she said 'yes'. Over the years, after spending a little more time with her on missions, training, and the sort, he started finding himself becoming more and more attracted to the sweet kind shy Hinata instead of Sakura. He still liked Sakura, but their relationship was always just friendship, and the young Heiress's blushes and small smiles started to tug at his heart. She would always support him, always told him exactly what he needed to hear to make him happy again._

_After eating ten bowls of ramen and a few of his stories of some of his missions, Naruto's hands stated to sweat as he asked Hinata what he'd been wanting to ask her for a while._

_"So…uhh Hinata-chan…what uhhh…what are you doing tomorrow night?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head and looking anywhere but at her. Hinata's brows knitted slightly, in wonder._

_"N-nothing that I c-can think of. W-why Naruto-kun?" she asked._

_"Well I…uuhh I'm not doing anything. So uhhh… do you want to…uuhh have dinner with me?" he asked. Damn it! Why did he sound like such an idiot! Why did this seem so much more difficult than fighting against Sasuke-teme? Hinata's face turned a bright red; she looked away from him and concentrated on the bowl in front of her. 'Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't fain!' she kept telling herself._

_"L-l-like a d-da-date?" her face got even more red than it already was, looking like a tomato._

_"Hehehehe…" Naruto smiled stupidly and scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh uumm…I guess." He said with a blush. 'I sound like such an idiot! She'll never say –'_

_"Y-yes." Hinata answered him softly. Naruto's eyes blinked a few times before it finally sunk in. 'She said yes? She said…yes. She said yes!' his eyes lit up and he felt like dancing._

Hinata snapped out of her memory as she head a knock on their front door. Her heart did a little dance in her chest and she could swear that Shino sent a thousand butterflies in her stomach. She jumped up with excitement as she ran to the front room where she saw her father answer the door.

**Come to my door, Baby  
Face is clean and shinning bright as light  
My father went to answer; you know you look so fine**

Hiashi never considered himself a patient man, so when Hinata told him that he was meeting her date tonight, he had to see for himself who it was when the knock on the front sounded. He told himself it was only because he happened to be in that area of the house at that time, but deep down it was because he was as curious as a cat.

When he opened the door however, he saw that it was the Kyuubi brat. Hiashi's eyes went from curious to condescending in a matter of seconds as he stared at the blond boy.

"What do you want Kyuubi brat?" he asked coldly. Naruto was immediately on the defense.

"I have a date with Hinata-chan." Naruto stated defensively. He didn't like the look in his eyes, they were so cold, so cruel. And Kyuubi brat? Who was he to call him that?

"No you don't." Hiashi told him cruelly before slamming the door in his face. Hiashi turned to see a shocked Hinata, she looked up at him, hurt in her eyes.

"F-f-father…h-he's…he's…" she looked at him as tears started to prick her eyes.

"Hinata he's a monster. I don't want you seeing him. You will not associate with him at all. Do I make myself clear?" he told her sternly, harshly. With the feeling of her heart being ripped out of her chest, Hinata lowered her eyes and head towards the floor, not saying anything. Taking that as a 'yes' Hiashi walked away, still a little wary of her.

Once he was gone, Hinata looked up at the closed door with tears sliding down her cheeks. She saw the way Naruto looked when her father said those things and slammed the door. How hurt he must be, how confused.

**Now I could understand your tears and your shame  
He called you 'Boy' instead of your name  
When he wouldn't let you inside  
When he turned and said "But honey, he's not our kind."**

The next day, on her way to the training grounds, she found Naruto already there. She hesitated, remembering her father's words; she bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. But when Naruto turned his head to look at her, he smiled widely and waved.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he called to her with enthusiasm. He stopped his training for a moment and ran over to her.

"N-naruto-kun…I'm s-so sorry f-for last n-night." Hinata apologized quietly. Naruto gave her a strained smile, his enthusiasm gone.

"Don't worry about Hinata-chan, I get it all the time." He told her, before his smile vanished and his eyes left hers.

"B-but my f-f-father s-said…" she started, feeling tears come to her eyes once again.

**He says I can't see you anymore, Baby  
Can't see you and more**

"H-he said t-that I c-cant be with y-you anymore." She told him sadly. Naruto looked away, his hands turning into fists at his side.

"Wouldn't want to get you into trouble Hinata-chan." He said distantly, as he turned from her and started walking away. Hinata found it difficult to breath as she watched him walk away. She bit her lip tightly and shut her eyes as she told him what was in her heart.

"B-but I-I want to b-be with y-you Naruto-kun." She said to his back. He froze in midstep when he heard her. He turned back to see her looking at the ground with pink cheeks and tears flowing. Her arms wrapped around her sides as if in pain. His heart squeezed tightly at the sight. He walked towards her and spontaneously wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him.

"Why Hinata?" he asked her, stroking her hair. He felt her body tremble and he held her closer, wanting to take away any pain she was feeling.

"B-b-because I…I…I l-l-lik" she stuttered before his place his finger gently under her chin, lifting her face towards his, as his mouth came down to silence hers. Hinata's face went from it's usual pale color to looking like a bright shinny apple, while Naruto's was just a slight pink from the simple kiss.

Pulling back slightly to end the kiss, Naruto found himself holding a limp Hinata, who had fainted. He started to panic, he'd never kissed anyone before except that one time with Sasuke, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't normal to faint. Carrying her to the shade, he sat down with her in his lap, as he waited for her to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long as she started to wake only minutes later. He held her loosely in his arms.

"Are you okay? Was it my fault? Should…should I not kiss you anymore?" he asked with a blush. Hinata bolted at his questions, and blushed out of embarrassment.

"No!" she cried, but then shrank back. "I…I m-mean…" Naruto chuckled as he pulled her close, snuggling his face in her neck, producing a laugh from her.

"Okay, then I guess I will kiss you again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Since Hiashi was the only one to voice against her being with Naruto, she felt that he was the only one she would have to hide her relationship with. So when Hinata went out to the training grounds, she would meet Naruto. From there, he would escort her when she had errands to run at the hospital, or to the ramen shop, or on the rare occasion she went shopping. Holding hands with him walking down the street, her mind in the clouds; it wasn't until she started going into a department store with him that she discovered just how many people disapproved of him.

She was helping Naruto pick something out for Sakura's birthday, when a female store clerk walked up to the couple.

"I'm sorry but _that's_ going to have to wait outside." The woman said with a sneer, looking down her nose at Naruto. Hinata could feel him tense beside her, at being so rudely treated. He let go of her hand and started to walk out, it was the first time Hinata had ever seen anything like it and wasn't exactly sure how to respond immediately.

As soon as Naruto was outside looking in, the woman turned back to Hinata.

"And now honey, what can I get you?" she asked sweetly. Hinata started at the woman incredulous, then Hinata's own eyes became cold.

"H-how about you g-get yourself some m-manners." Hinata told the woman, before turning to leave the store.

**Walk me down to school, Baby  
Everybody's acting different and lying  
Until they turn and say "Why don't you stick to your own kind?"**

Hinata and Naruto were walking back from the hospital after running an errand; they stopped at the training grounds, the sun lowered on the horizon and the sky colored in various pinks, oranges, and reds. Watching the sunset together for a little while before they parted. Hinata turned her face from the breath taking view to look up at the boy she admired. Naruto saw the movement at the corner of his eyes, and turned to look back at her. She smiled warmly at him, and hesitantly moved closer to him.

Naruto smiled back and lowered his head, obeying her silent request to be kissed. Their lips clung together as their arms wrapped around each other. Feeling like they were the only two people around, their hearts pounding in unison. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones there.

"Hinata!" a young female voice cried, making the two teens spring apart. They turned to see Hanabi with her mouth wide open in shock and Neji scowling. Hinata could feel the blood drain from her face as she saw her two relatives.

"Oh Hinata you are so going to get it." Hanabi smiled and laughed as she thought about the fit their father was going to have when she broke the news to him.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata cried, fear striking her voice. Hanabi just laughed and started running back home, eager to spread the news. Hinata could feel her knees weaken and buckle as Naruto caught her. He looked up at Neji and glared back at him. He knew Hinata was going to get into trouble to being with him, and as much as he wanted to be with her, he didn't want her to get yelled at because of him. But he didn't know what to do, it was true he usually never gave up, but in a situation like this, he was at a total loss.

"Hinata-sama, let's go." Neji said coolly. Hinata jerkily shook her head no as she stared at her cousin. Neji's scowl got darker at her response, walking towards her to drag her home if needs be.

"Hinata-sama, we are leaving now." He told her trying to hold in his anger.

"She said she didn't want to go!" Naruto yelled, holding her close to him.

"Shut up dropout!" Neji yelled back as he reached for Hinata.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Naruto yelled angrily, but wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't very well keep her from her home.

"I'll deal with you later." Neji said quietly, darkly, while he yanked Hinata away from Naruto. She looked at him with fearful tears in her eyes, as she was being taken away from him, whispering, "I'm sorry" to him.

**My family all laugh, their smirking stares  
Cuttin' deep down in our affairs**

Hinata wasn't allowed to go out for two weeks and when she finally was, Neji was escorting her everywhere. There was never a chance to see Naruto, whenever Neji would spot him, he would steer Hinata in the opposite direction. The only time Neji wasn't with her was when she was in the hospital learning from her medic-nin sensei. The woman looked at Hinata and could tell right away that she was depressed.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" her sensei asked, worried.

"M-my family d-doesn't want m-me to go o-out with my b-boyfriend." Hinata confessed, her shoulders hunched over and her eyes red from crying.

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry." The woman said, pulling her into an embrace. "Do you love him?" she asked Hinata. Hinata nodded a yes. "Well then you shouldn't give up, ok?" her sensei encouraged her, drying her tears gently.

"Who's this boy you're so in love with, hhmm?" she asked with a smile.

"U-uzamaki Naruto." Hinata told her, looking up at her. But Hinata's heart plummeted back down when she saw her sensei's eyes change from warmth to coldness. Why? Why do they all look at him like that?

"On second thought Hinata, you really should listen to your family they know best." Her sensei said, void of any expression.

"After all, the boy isn't what he seems. He's dangerous, he'll only break your heart." She told Hinata before turning back to her work.

**Teachers of equality  
Think they believe it, then why won't they just let us be?**

Hinata walked back to the compound with Neji behind her. Her head was watching her feet as they walked, her arms wrapped around her sides, her mind swirling with unhappy thoughts. Why? Why don't they want her to be happy? Why do they treat him so? Hinata held herself tightly, thinking of her father.

_"Hinata, do you enjoy disobeying me? Do you want me to punish you? Do you want me to be angry at you?" Hiashi asked his eldest daughter. She shook her head no, looking down at the ground._

_"Then I don't ever want you to even talk to him again." Hiashi told her harshly._

_"B-but…"_

_"Silence!" he yell, making Hinata trembling with fear._

Hinata could see her own tears falling as her thoughts continued with all the people on the street whispering behind her back. She thought of the woman at the department store, and the others that had treated both her and Naruto rudely, and those who ignored them completely. She thought of her sensei and the things she told her. Hinata felt her heart and dreams shatter as she thought of all of them.

**They say I can't see you anymore, Baby  
Can't see you anymore**

"The last time?" Hiashi asked his daughter skeptically, looking at her coldly.

"Y-yes…I p-promise." She whispered, shivering from his look. He looked down on her, not saying anything, then suddenly turned away from the front door.

"I have you're word Hinata, don't forget that. Don't disappointment me." He told her as he left her.

Hinata looked back at the front door, her eyes full with guilt. She wasn't strong; she wasn't strong enough for him. She stood there, trembling not wanting to do what she was about to, but not finding much choice in the matter. She wasn't worthy of him; it was for the both of them, not just for her, she told herself. But her lies and her betrayal made her sick. Before opening the door she schooled her face behind an emotionless mask, one she learned from her cousin.

Naruto looked up when he heard the door open, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hinata-chan, I've missed you." he said while he went forward to embrace her, but stopped as her sudden move away from him. His eyes looked at her, confused and a little hurt.

"Hinata?"

**One of these days I'm gonna to stop my listin'  
Gonna raise my head up high  
One of these days I'm going to raise my glisten' wings and fly**

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't go out with you anymore." She told him, her own voice sounding cold. She didn't look at him; she didn't dare look at him. Instead she held herself away from him, and forced herself not to tremble in front of him. She saw him shake his head in denial.

"But Hinata…" he didn't know what to say. He'd never seen her like this; she was a totally different person. The way she was now reminded him of Neji, the thought sent a shiver down his back.

"Maybe if things were different Naruto-kun." She told him, looking off into the distance.

**But that day will have to wait for a while  
Baby I'm only society's child  
When we're older things may change  
But for now this is the way they must remain**

"I love you Hinata." He whispered to her, hoping to get her to stop breaking his heart with all this talk of breaking up. And it was true, he did love her, she was now everything to him. He turned her towards him, his hand on her shoulders; he needed to hear her say that she loved him too. He knew she did…at least he thought she did.

_'This is it.'_ She told herself, as she could see in her mind's eye; she was taking their hearts, her's and Naruto, and totally destroying them. She raised her pale eyes to his blue ones, forcing her gaze to turn as cold as she could get them. Her mask showing slight disgust.

"Well I don't love you. Did…did you really expect me to love the container of the Kyuui?" Hinata asked him, her voice sounding appalled at the idea. She could feel her heart dissolve from her chest as she watched Naruto's shocked and hurt expression. Then watching his face distort in anger, as he shoved her away from him and running off into the distance.

**I say I can't see you anymore, Baby  
Can't see you anymore  
No, I don't want to see you anymore, Baby**

As soon as she couldn't seem him anymore, Hinata collapsed onto the ground in tears as she cried harder than she ever had before. How could she! How could she do that to him! She clutched at her chest, feeling such pain there. Why did she have to be so weak! She hated herself for what she had done to him, to them and their now forever gone future together. She heard the door open to see her father; he stared down at her and then silently went back inside, leaving the door open.

At that moment, she knew that what Neji said about destiny was correct. Having done what she just did, and then looking at her father, she felt the deep hole in her chest where her heart once was, and knew. She was destined to be just like him, heartless, cold, mean. Her father wanted her to change, so that's exactly what she did. Throwing away her heart and only love, to become a heartless heir.

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Wah! This is the saddest thing I've ever written! I don't usually write sad things cuz I'm hardly ever feeling sad for longer than a few hours, but to me this is really sad. I hope you guys like it, well I don't know how people could 'like' sad things, but I mean…well okay I don't know what I mean. I hope I get the point across though. Oh and disclaimer: Don't own anything but I did tweak the lyrics a little to fit the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
